Falling Like This
by Neko TLC
Summary: [002009] Off on what might be his last mission 009 confronts Black Ghost in his space hide away. After narrowly escaping with the help of 002, all is well untill danger rears its ugly head once more. Thinking all is lost, 009 makes a startling confession
1. Default Chapter

Title: Falling Like This Author: Neko TLC Rating: PG-13 Disclaimers: This story is yaoi, meaning Male/Male pairings, don't like, don't read. I also do not own Cyborg 009 or it's characters, sadly. So don't ask, don't tell, and don't sue! Summery: This story is loosely based off the magna, where 009 goes off to that space station to battle Black Ghost, and 002 comes to his rescue.  
  
It was the final battle between the cyborgs and Black Ghost. Determained to defeat Black Ghost once and for all, 009 had volunteered to go to the Black Ghost's space station, and defeat the evil villain. Despite the protests of Dr. Gilmore and the other cyborgs, he had made up his mind. He had to face Black Ghost on his own.  
  
---  
  
*Flashback inside the Dolphin*  
  
---  
  
"But 009, you must let us help you!" 003 cried, shocked that 009 would even think of going off on his own.  
  
"Yeah, we're a team! If you're going to fight Black Ghost, then the rest of us are coming with you!"004 exclaimed getting up from his chair to emphasize his point.  
  
"Right!" the other cyborgs agreed.  
  
"Listen, I appreciate all of you for your willingness to help, but it's just too dangerous for all of you to come along."  
  
At this 002 got up from his chair, more than just a little ticked off by the implications of what 009 was saying and not to mention slightly hurt. "Hey! What's the deal 009?" he asked, eyes glinting with anger 002 as he walked up to 009 and pulled him up by the front of his uniform. "So you really think out of everyone here that only you have what its got to take on Black Ghost?!"  
  
"Hey! Put him down you big hothead!" 003 cried rushing up in an attempt to pull oo9 free from 002's grip.  
  
009 blinked, shocked by 002's words. He hadn't meant that, no not at all. "Of course not, 002! It's just that I think it would be easier if I faced Black Ghost on my own and not put you and the others in danger." 009 smiled weakly at 002 hoping to have somehow alleviated the cyborg's unease, "Could you please put me down?'  
  
002 gave a grunt in response but gently lowered the Cyborg and released 009's shirt. "Fine! If you want to be the big hero and get yourself killed then go ahead, but I still think at the very least I should go with you!"  
  
009 put a hand on the tall redhead's shoulder as if to assure them both. "I appreciate your concern, but I think it's for the best if I confront Black Ghost on my own!"  
  
Dr. Gilmore looked at 009 concern written all over his face. "Well, if you're sure you want to go through with this 009, then I can't stop you. We all know that the Black Ghost Organization must be destroyed and if you think this is the only way...then we trust you."  
  
009 nodded in thanks. "Don't worry everyone, I'll defeat Black Ghost before you know it!"  
  
003 rushed up and hugged 009 tightly in her arms, tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes. "Good luck 009! Please be careful!"  
  
009 hugged 003 back smiling slightly at her, "Don't worry I'll be all right."  
  
"It's not too late to have one of us come along with you, you know," commented 004 in a last attempt to get the Cyborg to see to reason.  
  
"I know," 009 began, getting everyone's attention to see if he would be swayed, "but I'm the only one who can do this really."  
  
"Great! just one question," 002 interjected, sounding skeptical as ever, "how do you expect to get off this thing?"  
  
"Well," 009 began, figuring that once he explained his plan then his team would be more at ease with him leaving, "I thought it would be best if I infiltrate the space station, using the Dolphin's space capabilities fully to my advantage. After I make it onto the base then all of you in the Dolphin would leave the port as fast as you can. From there I'll find Black Ghost and finish him off once and for all. Then I'll just steal an enemy ship and then meet you at the Dolphin."  
  
"All right then," Dr. Gilmore nodded, sounding twice as old as he looked, "008. please set a course to Black Ghost's space station at once."  
  
"Roger that," 008 acknowledged as he punched in the coordinates and started steering the ship towards their new destination.  
  
---  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
---  
  
It had been a half hour, nearly an hour, since 009 had been transported to Black Ghost's hideout. Everyone sat there in the Dolphin in suspense, praying that their comrade would come soon.  
  
003 paced across the tiny space of the control room ringing her hands together voicing her worries to the crew, "It's been nearly an hour and 009's still not back!"  
  
"Calm down 003! He'll be here soon, it's probably taking him longer then expected." 004 replied from his position next to the control panel. At this 003 just shook her head.  
  
"No! I'm sure that's not it! 009 should have been here by now!" 03 exclaimed.  
  
"Will you just calm down 003? I'm sure he's alright," 007 muttered in frustration, the girl's constant pessimism finally get to him.  
  
002 just sat quietly in his chair, arms crossed over his chest seeming to be the most calm out of the group but in actuality his thoughts were running a mile a minute. 'I can't believe I'm actually thinking this but I have to agree with 003! Something's not right'  
  
"Hmm. Had it ever occurred to anyone that maybe 009 left on a suicide mission?" 002 asked suddenly. Everyone gasped at the notion, 003's eyes widen in shock.  
  
"W-w-what do you mean?!? S-s-surely 009 wouldn't sacrifice his own life just to save the world? Would he?" 003 asked nervously looking around the Dolphin hoping for an agreement from her friends, who all just either looked down, or shook their heads in despair. For all they knew, 009 probably had left on a suicide mission.  
  
Dr. Gilmore stood up. "Everyone take heart, I'm sure 009's perfectly all right. You're all getting ahead of yourselves; we don't know that he's gone off to sacrifice himself to defeat Black Ghost."  
  
"But what if he did?" cried 003. "He maybe hurt, or worse! We must go back and help him right away!"  
  
006 stood up and voiced his agreement. "Well, then what are all just standing around here for?"  
  
005 nodded his agreement. "006 is right, we must go and help our companion before it's too late!" "Right!" exclaimed 007 before suddenly lowering his head in a dejected manor, "I just thought of something. What if 009's already dead?"  
  
003 walked up to 007 and smacked him across the cheek and replied angrily "Don't talk like that! 009's alive I know it! He must be!"  
  
"Everyone calm down, panicking will get us no where!" Dr. Gilmore said trying to put an end to the tension between the crew.  
  
"003, is right though, we have to go back and help 009!"said 004.  
  
"You're right 004, but do you think we'll make it back there in time?" inquired 008.  
  
"We have to! We just can't sit here and let 009 die!" cried 003 now close to tears.  
  
"Don't worry, 003, we'll get there," Dr. Gilmore assured her, "the question is, 'who should we send out to there to help him?"  
  
002 sat there in deep thought before he came to a stand and declared, "I'll do it."  
  
003 went over to 002. "I'm going with you!"  
  
002 looked up suddenly and stopped her. "No! I'm going alone!"  
  
"What? Why can't I go with you?"  
  
002 took a deep breath and looked her right in the eyes when he answered, "Look, its no use trying to fly the Dolphin all the way back to the space station. It is too slow. I'm the only one who has space flight capabilities and the speed to reach 009 before it's too late!"  
  
"002 are you sure? You might not be enough to help 009 on your own!" Dr. Gilmore exclaimed clearly worried at the idea of losing another comrade to that god awful Black Ghost.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll get in there, find 009, and bring him back before you even know it! You have to let me do this! It's the only way!"  
  
From the look of determination on 002's face it was easy for the others to see that he would not back down. 002 was known for his stubbornness, and once he set his mind to do something, he wouldn't stop until it was done.  
  
Dr. Gilmore sighed, there was no use trying to talk 002 out of going out there on his own now. "Very well, 002 just be careful out there. Are you sure you have enough fuel in your jets to make it there and back calculating in all the additional factors?"  
  
002 gave a quick nod in self-assurance. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure," he confirmed, "everyone just sit tight and keep the home fires going, if I'm not back here with 009 in 10 minutes, call the president." With that, 002 took off, his mind set on one goal, and one goal alone, to protect 009.  
  
002 cut through space as fast as he could, trying to reach the space station before worse came to worse. As he was flying a million thoughts were racing through his head. 'Aww man! How could I have been so stupid?!' 02 mentally berated, 'I should have known 009 would try to pull a stunt like this.'  
  
Jet mentally slapped himself for not backing 009 up and insisting that he come along anyways. 'I should have gone with him in the first place! If anything happens to him... No! I can't think like that I will save him! Joe just hold on, I'm coming! Help is on the way buddy! I'll get you out of this mess 009! I swear it!' With this last thought in mind he kick up his speed a notch flying with purpose as he closed in on the space station.  
  
---  
  
Mean while, on the space station, 009 was busy fighting with Black Ghost. The battle had been long and difficult, but it seemed as if 009 had the upper hand.  
  
"Give it up Black Ghost! There's no way you can beat me."  
  
Black Ghost looked up at 009 glaring at him with the utmost hatred through his skull like helmet. "You fool!" Black Ghost hissed at him, "do you think that a pathetic little cyborg like you can defeat ME?"  
  
Black Ghost got up and lunged at 009. 009 dodged him easily and with a final punch, the young teen had finally knocked the evil tyrant unconscious.  
  
09 sighed in relief, "It's finally over, now to commandeer a ship and get back to the Dolphin!"  
  
009 ran towards the door, not noticing Black Ghost slowly sit up. Black Ghost pulled out a small remote control from his uniform pocket and chuckled evilly as he pressed the button on its smooth surface. An explosion boomed through the space station and it's bulk shook from the blast.  
  
09 cried out in surprise, "What did you do?!"  
  
"You FOOL! Did you really think that I'd let you escape so easily?" Black Ghost drawled as he crawled over to a nearby control panel and pressed a button, soon an alarm sounded. "If I'm going to die than you're going with me!"  
  
009 gaped in shock as the alarm sounded. "Why would you be so insane as to kill yourself? Don't you realize that if you die your evil organization goes with you?".  
  
Black Ghost looked up at 009. "You fool! The Black Ghost organization is far more complex than you or those stupid cyborgs could ever fathom! The Black Ghost organization will never die, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it!" Black Ghost cried in triumph laughing maniacally.  
  
009 just looked at Black Ghost, anger etched into his face, and in a cry of anger he raised his blaster and shot Black Ghost right in the heart, ceasing the villain's insane laughter.  
  
009 lowered his blaster taking in a deep, if unneeded, breath trying to calm his thoughts. 'I have to find a way out of here before this place blows up!' With this thought in mind he quickly holstered his gun and fled the control room in search of the ship docks.  
  
---  
  
Out in outer space, 002 was just approaching the space station, when the port exploded knocking him back a few feet causing him to let out a pained cry.  
  
The 00 team witnessed the explosion with looks of terror and concern etched onto their faces. {002, are you all right?} 00 3 asked him through their internal transmitters.  
  
{Yeah, I'm all right I just got the wind knocked out of me!}. 'Looks like this will be a little harder then I thought' 002 thought.  
  
---  
  
Back inside, 009 was running through the halls trying to find another dock with a ship so that he could take it but to no avail. 'It's no use! I'll never make it out of here!' 009 thought in despair.  
  
All of a sudden he heard a voice calling, "009 where are?!"  
  
009 looked up in surprise. "002? Is that you?! Where are you?"  
  
002 ran through the hall quickly, adrenaline surging at the sound of 009's voice until he finally spotted the boy. "009!There you are! Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm all right, but you've got to get out of here! Black Ghost has activated the self destruct sequence and this place is liable to blow any minute!"  
  
002 looked at 009 oddly. "Aren't you coming along too?"  
  
009 shook his head in a negative. "No! I can't I'll just slow you down 002. Just go on without me!"  
  
002 looked at him as if the boy was crazy. 'Leave him behind after I came all this way worried for his very life? Is he insane!? There is no way I am leaving his side again. Not ever.' he thought as he grabbed 009 by the arm and started pulling them towards the exit. "I'm not leaving you behind!"  
  
009 was silent for a moment, shocked by 002's determination and concern of his welfare, it was almost to good to believe. "All right then if we're going to leave we better move quickly!" he called to 002 as he activated his acceleration mode reaching the exit within seconds of normal time.  
  
"All right, just hang on tight!" 02 instructed 009 as he picked him up and held him in his arms. 002 then activated his jets and they took off out of the space station. A minute later, the space station exploded.  
  
002 and 009 were making great time towards the Dolphin. They got closer and closer until all of a sudden 002's jets spluttered and died. 002 and 009 then began to plummet downwards.  
  
"Oh, no! My jets are out of fuel!" 002 cried in horror.  
  
"What?! 002 what are we going to do?" 009 asked a slight hint of fear straining his voice.  
  
002's grip tightened around 009's waist as he pulled the young teen body closer to his. "I don't know, I just don't know.. just hang in there..."  
  
009 rested his head against 002's chest and closed his eyes as they fell towards the earth 'Oh no! This does not look good! I don't think we're going to make it!' he thought frantically. "002 I'm scared! We're not going make it!"  
  
"It's going to be all right 009! Just hang in there! It looks like we're gonna hit the earth, we might live if we don't burn up in the earth's atmosphere," he stated grimly, but paused as he felt the boy tense in his arms before continuing in a softer note, "so, Where do you want to fall?"  
  
009 put his arms around 002's neck and buried his head deeper into 002's chest. 'I don't I care as long as I'm with you' he replied silently in his mind.  
  
On the Dolphin everyone was in shock.  
  
"008 give me a status report on 002 and 009."  
  
008 checked the equipment and stated, "It appears they are descending towards Earth at an alarming rate, if we don't get them out of there know, there's a good chance they'll burn up in the Earth's atmosphere!"  
  
003 gasped in horror. "Oh no! Can't we get to them before that happens?!?"  
  
"No, we are to far away we'll never make it in time," replied 008 gravely.  
  
Dr. Gilmore hung his head down in defeat. "So, there is nothing we can do?" he muttered.  
  
"We have to do something!" 03 cried.  
  
004 hit the console letting out a growl of frustration. "She's right! We just can't let them die!"  
  
"We know that, but what can we do?" asked Dr. Gilmore.  
  
/Everybody relax, I have a plan it's a long shot, but it might work! / said 001 telepathically.  
  
As 002 and 009 got closer to Earth they were soon enveloped in searing red heat and bright orange flames licked at their bodies. 009 was in pain as small pieces of space rock and debris hit their bodies.  
  
'Looks like this is it! It's over! We're going to die!' 009 let out a belated sigh, 'and to think that I never got to tell Jet how I feel... Never got to tell him... I suppose it could not hurt to tell him know' 009 took a quavering breath with extreme difficulty. "J-Jet.." he gasped out.  
  
002 looked at him in slight surprise, it was one of the rare times where 009 ever referred to him by his real name. Jet looked down at Joe and asked, "what is it, Joe?"  
  
Joe looked up at him with a sort of emotion Jet could not register in his ruby colored eyes. "T-there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"Yes?" Jet asked curiously as he felt something rising in his chest.  
  
"Jet, I love you.." Joe said with a gasp, falling unconscious.  
  
Jet gasped in shock. 'Can it be? Did he say what I hoped he'd say?'  
  
All of a sudden a flash of light enveloped 009 and 002 and 002 found himself on the Dolphin.  
  
"You did it 001!"  
  
002 looked at his surroundings in disbelief. "Huh? How did we get here?"  
  
"You two are very lucky. 001 used his telepathy to transport you here before you two perished," replied Dr. Gilmore.  
  
"Are you all right 002?" asked 004.  
  
002 smiled up at him. "Yeah, I guess I have been better, but you better check on 009, I don't think he's doing too well." 002 said looking down at 009 in concern.  
  
003 ran over and placed 009's head in her lap. 002 watched her do so, slightly jealous and angry as she took 009 away from him.  
  
"009! Is he.." 003 trailed off fearing to finish the sentence.  
  
Dr. Gilmore leaned over and checked 009's pulse. "No, he's alive, but just barely. We'd better get these two to sick bay straight away!"  
  
004 helped 002 up and 005 carried 009 to the sickbay. 002 was hurting badly and his head was swimming. He felt like he could pass out at any minute. 'Joe please don't go! Try to stay alive for me, please! Please don't die on me before I get the courage to say how much I love you,' Jet thought as his vision blurred and everything faded to black.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Like This Chapter 2  
  
Later that night inside the Dolphin's sickbay, 009 and 002 were lying on medical beds. The both of them still unconscious from their fall through space. Dr. Gilmore worked hard as ever treating the cyborgs' wounds and watching to make sure everything checked out on the medical scanners. 003, who was assisting Dr. Gilmore, looked down at 009's sleeping form with worry.   
  
"So, what's the report? Will 009 be all right?"  
  
Dr. Gilmore checked 009's vitals "Hmm. Yes my dear, 009 will be perfectly fine. He's suffering from a severe concussion, but he should wake up soon. Aside from a few second, and first degree burns, and a few bruises here and there, 009 will be fine."  
  
"And 002?" 003 inquired.   
  
"002 has close to the same injuries as 009. Only his aren't to the same extent. Thankfully, neither of the boys were too badly damaged. Quite frankly, it's a miracle they're alive! I imagine 002 should be waking up anytime soon though."  
  
003 sighed in relief, thankful her friends were okay.   
  
"I'm just glad they'll be all right."   
  
Suddenly, 002 stirred. Letting out a pained grunt, he slowly came to. Trying to shake the hazy feeling 002 carefully sat up.  
  
"002!" Dr. Gilmore and 003 exclaimed.  
  
Letting out a soft moan, 002 looked up at the doctor and replied "I-it's all right doc. I'm okay."   
  
Dr. Gilmore looked at the injured cyborg in concern, "Are you sure, perhaps you should lie back down?"  
  
003 nodded in agreement "Yes, maybe you should try and get some rest. You're too weak to be getting up after what you and 009 have been through."   
  
002 shook his head "I already told you, I'm fine." 002 remarked in slight annoyance.  
  
  
  
Dr. Gilmore looked at 002 and asked, "How are you feeling?"  
  
002 patted his side gingerly and replied, "I'm a little sore, but I'm okay." Looking over at the still unconscious teen, he asked, "How is 009 doing?"   
  
"009 is just fine, is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"A glass of water would be nice."   
  
"Sure thing, I'll go get it for you." 003 replied.   
  
003 walked over to the sink, filled a drinking glass with water, walked back over and handed it to 002. 002 took a long gulp of the cool water.   
  
"Thanks, I needed that."   
  
"Is there anything else we can get you?" Dr. Gilmore inquired.  
  
002 shook his head "Nah, I'm fine Doc. You can just go to bed or something, I'll be all right in no time!"   
  
"Well, if you are sure. I think I'll be heading off to bed now, you and 009 seem to be doing just fine."  
  
003 looked up at Dr. Gilmore. "That's fine Dr., you go get some rest, and I'll look after 009."  
  
002 looks at 003 and sees the bags under her eyes. "You look beat 003, why don't you go get some rest too? I'll look after 009."  
  
003 smiles sweetly at 002, "Thank you, but it's perfectly all right, you don't need to trouble yourself, you just lie back down and try and get some rest, I can look after 009 just fine."   
  
Dr. Gilmore looked at 003 in concern, "I'm afraid I have to agree with 002, you've been more then helpful with trying to restore 002 and 009, I think it's high time you go to bed, you have been up all night." 003 looked at Dr. Gilmore in disbelief. "But Dr. Gilmore! I have to look after 009!"   
  
Dr. Gilmore shook his head. "It's all right 003, I'm sure 002 can look after him. Besides, the both of them are doing just fine as it is. You, on the other hand, need to get some sleep."  
  
"Oh all right." 003 sighed in defeat and walked out of the room. "I'm heading to bed 002, if you need anything, or if 009 wakes up, alert me immediately."   
  
002 nodded, "Sure thing, you just get some rest, I'll be sure to take great care of 009."   
  
"I'm sure you will, goodnight 002."   
  
"Goodnight." 002 replied as Dr. Gilmore left the room. 002 slowly got out of bed and walked over to 009's bed. He looked down gazing at the young teen intently. 'So, we survived after all, thank goodness for that.' Jet pushed back a stray lock of brown hair away from Joe's face. 'Man, I don't know what I would have done if we hadn't survived that fall! We almost didn't make it! And all I could do was think 'I failed you, I promised to protect you and I couldn't!' 002 let out a sigh.  
  
'It's a good thing 001 saved us, that little guy is a hero.' 002's thoughts kept drifting back to what 009 had told him. 'I just can't believe it! He told me he loves me!' 'It's just too good to be true! There's no way Joe meant what he said. How on earth could a sweet, handsome boy like Joe fall for a guy like me? He couldn't. Could he?' The curiosity was eating away at Jet. 'I just have to know how he really feels. There's no way he could have said he loved me and not meant it, not unless he was delirious.' The only thing is….how do I ask him something like that? This is going to be tough!'  
  
Pushing Joe's bangs out of his eyes, Jet leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on 009's forehead. 'As soon as he wakes up, I'll think of a way to ask him.' 002 yawned and made his way back over to his bed. He lied in bed gazing at 009's sleeping form, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. While listening to 009's even breathing, 002 slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Early the next morning, 009 began stirring in his sleep. "N-no, no..!" Joe cried out in fear. Jet heard Joe's distressed cries and sat up, looking at the boy with concern. "009?" 002 asked, his voice filled with worry. Tears ran down 009's face, his face pinched in fear. He began thrashing around on the bed violently, all the while murmuring, "No, Please, no...!" 002 ran over to 009 and began to shake him.   
  
"009! Wake up!" 009's eye popped open and he looked around the room confused, taking in ragged breaths of air. "Jet? Is that you?" He asked tentatively. Jet gently let go of Joe, looking at him with concern written all over his face. "Yeah, it's me. Are you all right Joe?" Joe let out a quivering breath. 'I'm alive! I can't believe it! I was sure Jet and I were goners!' Joe looked down embarrassed, suddenly remembering the turn of events. 'I can't believe I said that! Why on earth did I have to tell Jet I loved him? He couldn't possibly love me in return. He probably hates me for it.'   
  
"Joe? Is something wrong?" 009 snapped out of his thoughts, "It's nothing 002, I just had a bad dream, that's all."   
  
"Do you want to talk about it? It looked to me as if you were having one hell of a nightmare!" 'It was really bad!' 009 thought. 'I dreamt that you hated me for telling you how I felt, and that you were trying to kill me. Telling you I love you has to be the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life!' 009 shuddered as the nightmare replayed itself in his head.  
  
*Begin nightmare*   
  
009 slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room trying to clear his mind, when he heard a voice nearby, "So, I see you're finally awake." 009 looked towards the voice, it was 002. 002 sat there on the bed glaring at him, "002? Are you all right? What happened?"   
  
002 got off the bed.   
  
"What happened?" 002 asked with disgust and disbelief mixed in his voice.   
  
"I'll tell you what happened! You told me you loved me! That's what happed!" 002 spat.   
  
009 looked at him in fear, 'Oh, my god this can't be happening' "S-so, you remembered..?"   
  
009 asked in complete surprise. 002 walked over and punched 009 right in the face.   
  
"Oh, I remember what you told me all right! How could you? Out of all the friends I had, you were the one I least expected to be like that."  
  
002 glared at 009 in pure hatred and punched him in the stomach. 009 grunted in pain, crumpling to the floor.   
  
"002 l-listen to me! You don't understand! I didn't mean to say what I did! It was a mistake!" 002 kicked 009.   
  
"You bet it was a mistake!" 002 spat.   
  
"I don't believe this, the great cyborg 009, a fag! You disgust me! I can't believe I was ever friends with a creature like you!"  
  
009 felt a stab right in his heart. "Please! Don't say that!" 009 pleaded.  
  
"Why not? It's the truth! Stupid 009! Always running off on your own, like your better then us. Acting so self righteous. Going off to battle, just so you can nearly get yourself killed! You know? I should have just left you there to die, that would have been better than wasting my time trying to save a pathetic little brat like you!"   
  
"No!" 009 cried. "002! You can't possibly mean that!"   
  
002 picked 009 and threw him up against the wall. 009 hit the wall with a pained cry. "But I do mean that! I risk my butt all to save you, and for what? You really are a sick little puppy! I should have just let you die! God knows the world would be a better place if I had!" Suddenly 002 smiled evilly and approached 009 with a malicious look on his face.   
  
"You know what? I should just kill you and get over with! Things will be better once you're gone!"   
  
009 looked up at 002 in complete fear, "N-no Please! Don't!"  
  
002 began punching at 009, who was trying to get out of the way, but was way to weak. In a desperate attempt to escape the crazed cyborg ran towards the door, but 002 just kicked his feet out from under him.   
  
002 then looked down at him, "Goodbye 009!" 002 let out an insane cackle.   
  
All of a sudden, 002 transforms into Black Ghost. 009 eyes widen in horror.   
  
"No! It can't be...!"  
  
Black Ghost approached 009.  
  
"Did you really think you'd beaten me? I'll show you what happens to those who opposes the Black Ghost Organization!"  
  
009 backed away from the evil villain in fear, "No! Please...! 009 begs, Black Ghost ignores his pleas and approaches him "It's too late for begging now, vengeance shall be mine!" Black Ghost then proceeds to beat 009 mercilessly, who screams out in terror.   
  
*end nightmare*  
  
"009?" 002 asked.  
  
Tears threatened to spill from 009's eyes. He took in a deep breath to stop them from escaping. 002 put his hand on 009's shoulder, "Are you all right? Do you want to talk about it? 002 asked once again. The tears that Joe had tried desperately to hold back, ran down his face.   
  
"I-I was it-was-.." but it was no use, 009 could not finish his sentence and instead broke down crying. Jet took Joe into his arms and rubbed his back. "Shhh, it's all right Joe, just breathe." Jet spoke in a soothing voice, in an effort to comfort to calm him down. Joe rested his head on Jet's shoulder and continued to cry. All the while Jet continued to hold Joe murmuring words of comfort into his ear to try and get the young cyborg to calm down.   
  
Eventually Joe calmed down enough to talk. "Oh, Jet it was horrible! I dreamt that we were still falling towards Earth, and that we were dying. I was in so much pain, and I could hear you screaming. And all I could think of was just how bad the pain was and that we, we..."   
  
"Shh! Just calm down Joe! It's all right! You're all right now. Everything's going to be fine now! We survived!" 009 smiled and gently removed himself from 002's embrace. "Thank you 002." "Hey, no problem buddy, what are friends for?" 009 looked at 002 and smiled sadly. 'I bet he thinks of me as some foolish kid! What was I thinking, going off to face Black Ghost alone?'   
  
002 sensed something was wrong "Is something wrong 009?' 002 said voicing his concern. "It's nothing..." 002 didn't quite believe that. 'Something is really eating at him! I wonder what it is.'  
  
"Something's bothering you, isn't it? What's the matter?"  
  
009 looked up at 002, apart of him was longing to ask 002 if he remembered, or even heard him confessing his love to him. While the other part was just screaming at him, don't do it! He'll hate you for it!   
  
"002..?"   
  
"Yeah..?"  
  
"Well…umm… do you.... well.... never mind!" 'I can't go through with it. He'll just reject me!'   
  
"Well what..?" 002 asked curiously.   
  
"I-it's nothing, never mind." 009 repeated. 002 was about to open his mouth to ask 009 what he had on his mind, when Dr. Gilmore and 003 came into the room.   
  
"Well, now I see the both of you are awake! How are you feeling 009?"  
  
003 rushed over to 009 and gave him a hug.  
  
"009! Oh, I'm so glad you're all right! Are you okay? Are you feeling well? Come on, let's get you back to bed. You shouldn't be up so soon after your horrible ordeal!" 003 said as she ushered 009 back to his bed. "Really 003, I'm okay."   
  
"So, Dr. Gilmore, how did we survive that fall?"  
  
"001 used his powers to transport you here just before you burned up in the earth's atmosphere."   
  
"So, 001 saved us?"   
  
Dr. Gilmore nodded. "It's a good thing to. We were worried you wouldn't survive that fall! And even though I must commend you and 002 for your heroic efforts, I must say that you two young men are too stubborn for your own good!"   
  
009 and 002 exchanged looks. "You're right. It was foolish of me to go off and try to fight Black Ghost on my own, but I had to stop him!"   
  
"Yes I agree, but still, I believe that you should have asked the others to come with you."   
  
"Yes, I know. I should have had 002 come with me in the first place. If it wasn't for him, I'd have never gotten off that base in time!"   
  
"Hey, look at it this way. I know we won't be pulling any stunts like that again! Black Ghost is history!"   
  
"At last, we won't have to deal with that evil tyrant and his gang ever again!" 003 exclaimed.   
  
"I'm not so sure that's true, 003." 009 replied solemnly.   
  
"Why do you say that 009?" 003 asked him.   
  
"Just before Black Ghost was killed, he said the Black Ghost organization would never die."   
  
"Come on, 009! The guy's dead now, how can those rats at the Black Ghost Organization do anything now?" 002 asked.  
  
"I don't know….I know Black Ghost is dead, but for some reason I have a bad feeling that we haven't seen the last of the organization yet."  
  
Dr. Gilmore then decided to speak up, "I'm afraid I have to agree with 009. Although it seems highly unlikely, we will probably be seeing the Black Ghost Organization again."   
  
"Do you really think they'll return?" 003 asked in a worried tone.  
  
"We can't be sure; we'll just have to keep a sharp look out for them in case they do decide to return."   
  
"On a lighter note, I think you have all earned a nice reward! So…I thought it would be best if we settle down and relax for a while from all this hard work and fighting."   
  
"Hey that sounds nice!" 002 said.  
  
"Where are we going?" 009 asked.  
  
"I took the liberty of asking my old friend Dr. Kazumi if he would mind letting us stay at his mansion for a little while. Dr. Kazumi happily agreed to let us stay. He says it's been too long since we saw him last, and that letting us stay with him is the least he can do for us, after saving his life."   
  
"Well, that's certainly nice of him!"   
  
Just then, 006 came in. "Good morning 009, 002, how are you both feeling?"   
  
"I'm fine." 009 told him.   
  
"Yeah, me too." 002 replied.   
  
"Well, I'm sure you two are both feeling mighty hungry after your big ordeal, so I've fixed you a nice dish to help you get your strength up! Moo Goo Gi Pan!"   
  
"Moo...what?" 002 asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Moo Goo Gi Pan! It's chicken, onions, eggs and been sprouts all mixed together and served on rice!"   
  
"Moo Goo Gi Pan, huh? Doesn't sound like any breakfast I've ever eaten!"   
  
"Well, don't knock it till you've tried it! It's very delicious!" replied 006.   
  
"Well, it certainly sounds good." 009 told him.   
  
Which was very true, the tantalizing smells coming from the food had reminded him how long it had been since he had eaten anything. 006 put the trays of food on the bed stand, and replied   
  
"Well, dig in boys! Don't forget to eat every bite. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know. Speaking of which, I better go get breakfast ready for the others. Could you help me 003?"  
  
003 looked at 009 and then back 006. "Well, I don't know..."   
  
"Go ahead and help him 003. I'll be okay! Why don't you and Dr. Gilmore go see about getting yourselves some breakfast?" 009 suggested.   
  
"That's a good idea, come along 003" Dr. Gilmore replied.   
  
'Finally!' 002 thought, who had been thoroughly annoyed by 003's antics. 'I can't understand how 009 can put up with that girl sometimes.' 002 and 009 sat down and began eating their breakfast.   
  
"So, what is it you wanted to ask me earlier?" 002 inquired.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothing…honestly."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. It was nothing, forget I brought it up." The boys sat and finished their breakfast in silence.   
  
One day later, the gang had arrived at Dr. Kazumi's mansion, and had all decided to relax. 009 was standing next to a tree lost in thought, still contemplating whether or not to tell 002 how he felt about the redhead.   
  
002 had noticed 009 standing next to the tree and decided to go over and talk to him. Before he could reach him though, 003 had already walked up to 009.   
  
"Hey you, you look like you could use some cheering up." 003 told 009.  
  
"Oh, hi 003. No, I'm fine really, I was just thinking."   
  
"What were you thinking about?"   
  
"Nothing really." 003 looked up at 009.   
  
"You know, I was thinking….maybe if you're not too busy, we could go see a movie. There's a really good one about to come on in an hour. Do you want to go?"  
  
009 looked up, "Well, I don't know..." 009 replied hesitantly.  
  
"Aw come on! Please? I'm sure you'll enjoy the movie." 009 looked at 003 and shrugged. 'What the hay' he thought, 'maybe it'll help me get my mind off of Jet for awhile.' 009 smiled at 003.   
  
"Sure, why not, let's go." 003 perked up at hearing him say this. "Really?"   
  
"Yeah, really. Let's go so we can get there in time for the movie."  
  
003 looked like she was on cloud nine as she and 009 headed off together. 002 gaped in shock 'How could I be so stupid?!?' 002 thought in dismay at the scene he had just witnessed.   
  
'Of course 009 would rather spend time with 003! I guess she is the one he really loves after all.....' 002 slowly made his way back up to the house, head hung, feeling rejected. 'Let's face it Jet!' He thought to himself. There's no way you'll ever have a chance with Joe!' Jet let out a silent sigh.  
  
'It's hopeless!' 002 thought in despair as he walked inside the house.  
  
TBC..... 


	3. Author's Note!

Neko TLC here with an Update:  
  
No new chapters yet. However, I did replace chapter two. Those of you who complained that my story was too hard to read, fear not! Chapter two was replaced with a revised version that's much better to read. I'll get chapter 3 finished soon. Please read and reveiw Falling Like This.  
  
Neko TLC. 


End file.
